The Honeymoon
by RamenHood
Summary: (Co-written with Sherlockiannightmare, and is a continuation of her compilation story of Dean and Cas texts. More info inside.) Dean and Castiel are finally married, and what better way to celebrate it than with a little fun? (PWP mostly, also ridiculous, and slight bondage and dom/sub warnings, though I'm sure most people are okay with it.)


Hi again guys, so Sherlockiannightmare and I have been working on this little treat for you all for a while now, and I figured why not post it on Valentine's Day for the lols? So here we are once again!

This does coincide with her compilation of Dean and Cas texts (it can be found on her profile) and it takes place after the wedding chapter i believe. (As of now it hasn't been posted, but hopefully it will soon)

But anyways I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

"Cas?" Dean called for the fifth time, looking for his husband. The minute they had gotten into the room, Cas disappeared.

The angel reappeared behind Dean, carrying two small bags in one hand while with the other he reached out to take hold of Dean's. "I'm here. I just had to go back for a couple things that we forgot." He explained.

Dean looked back and smiled. "What could we have forgotten?" He asked with a smile. "We have lube, condoms, and handcuffs. Don't tell me you went to go and get clothes. You're not gonna need them."

"I picked some up just in case, along with a few other things that would prove useful."

Dean sighed heavily and pulled the angel closer. "You're not gonna need em, babe." He said with a smile spreading across his face. "What else did you bring?"

Cas only shrugged his shoulders as his face turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh nothing really. We don't have to use it if you don't want to."

Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck. "Oh I'm sure I'd want to. What is it? Toy? Outfit? Bondage?"

The angel held up one of the bags for Dean to take. "Look for yourself." He said with a small smirk.

Dean looked at the bag cautiously and took it happily. "Let's see here hm...?" He questioned, glancing at Cas. "Well now," He said with a grin. "This is a surprise."

"This might sound weird but I was actually told of it by Gabriel. I thought it was interesting and wanted to try it. I understand if you don't though." Castiel explained further.

"Oh we can try it." Dean said with a devilish grin. "I'll have to thank Gabe when we get back."

Cas grinned and leaned forward to give Dean a small kiss. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

Dean hummed and kissed Cas again, pulling the man close to him and dropped the bag. "I say we put this to good use... After I get you undressed."

"Just what I was thinking." Cas said happily, letting himself relax and shrug off his trenchcoat.

Dean leaned forward, completely dropping the bag and started unbuttoning the angel's shirt, slipping his hands inside once it was undone.

Castiel moved his arms to free them from the sleeves, then set to work undressing Dean; first taking off the jacket then sliding his hands underneath the shirt to graze over Dean's stomach.

Dean kissed the angel softly, his fingers working on the angel's belt. He tried to ignore the fingers that were working their way across his stomach but he kept getting distracted. One small move from Cas made him shudder.

Cas smiled softly, tilting his head to get a better angle to kiss Dean and moving his arms to drag across the other's back.

Dean hummed slightly and undid the button on Cas' pants. He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around the angel. "You seem to be enjoy yourself, so why don't we move to the bed?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Castiel said, his voice growing rougher with every passing moment.

Dean smirked and grabbed the angel's leg, forcing it up to his waist. "Leg's around me before I lift you alright?" He stated and kissed the angel's neck softly.

Castiel did as Dean wanted, making it easier for the human to make his way over to the bed without ever having to let go of his angel.

Dean smiled wide when the angel listened. It was nice having some form of control over him, albeit small control, but still some. He walked them over to the bed and sat down, Cas' legs still wrapped around his waist. "Ya know your pants are back there, right?"

"Pants are ridiculous." Cas mumbled against Dean's head, clutching his fingers and weaving them into Dean's sleeve. "Always in the way."

"Yeah they are." Dean mumbled into the angel's neck while he pushed his hips up. "Maybe we should get rid of mine too..."

Cas grinned softly as he took a hand from Dean's sleeve to the waistband of his jeans, and slipped a finger behind the button. "You read my mind."

"Well that's a first." Dean added with a chuckle and started to pull the last of Cas' clothes off. "Wanna read my mind?"

"Already done. And I must say it sounds very entertaining." The angel mentioned as the grin changed to a smirk, and he glanced into Dean's eyes.

"Glad to hear it." Dean said and smiled, kissing the angel softly as he slid back on the bed to finish pulling his own pants off. "How about we try it?" Dean asked with a wink

Cas leaned over Dean as he laid back, laying light kisses on his chest before looking at his face. "Gladly."

Dean sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around the angel. Somehow it always seemed to end up with Dean in his boxers and Cas completely naked when they were like this. Not that he minded, but it was sort of strange. "I have the best husband. He's so willing to try everything." Dean added and kissed the angel's nose. "Can't tell him about you though. He'd get mad if he knew I had a hot piece of ass whenever I wanted it.

"I think he's just up for trying new things, and experiencing everything that this new life throws at him." Cas continued, lifting his head to meet his forehead with Dean's, and smiled serenely.

"That's what I think." Dean said, smiling back as he ran his hand down the angel's side. "But I can't wait to see him in that collar his brother suggested." Dean said and reached his hand out for the bag he had put on the side of the bag which had most everything they would need in it.

The angel's heart raced at the thought of what was in the bag, and he knew that he was in for an exciting time.

"You seem excited." Dean said with a laugh. "Since I got to open the bag you brought, why don't you open this one?" He said, holding the bag on his fingertips.

Cas remained silent, but took the bag nonetheless and reached in to pull out a solid blue collar, complete with a leash. "This has my brother written all over it." He mentioned, handing over the leash to Dean.

Dean took the leash happily. "What else do you expect? You give me puppy dog eyes constantly." Dean explained, running his hand over the leash and glancing up at Cas. "I'm assuming since you handed me the leash you want me in control?"

"Obviously. I am the one with the puppy eyes remember?" Castiel mentioned, raising an eyebrow while fiddling with the collar.

"That's very true." Dean said with a small smile as he put the leash down, placing his hands over Cas' hands. "You want me to help put that on?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Castiel only shrugged, "If you want. I'm sure I could have figured it out. But you'd probably have more fun anyway." He smiled as he took his hands away from the collar for Dean to hold.

"I know you would've figured it out, but I will have fun." Dean said with a smile as he looked down at the collar in his hands. He glanced up at Cas as he unlatched it, reaching up to put it on Cas but stopping. "You sure you wanna do this? You look kinda worried."

"I'm fine Dean, really." The angel reassured him. "It's just because it's a new thing, that's all. I do want to do this."

Dean latched it around the angel's neck. "Alright..." He said and kissed the angel softly. "Now let's put it to use eh?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist to pull him a bit closer. "Let's get on with it then."

Dean smirked and placed one hand on the small of Castiel's back while the other reached behind him to grab the leash. "I'm in charge of you. That's what this is for." He added and clipped the leash in place and gave it a pull forward so he could kiss the angel.

The angel melted into his husband's grip as he gladly kissed back; he knew he was in for an exciting time since the first tug of the leash, and Castiel couldn't wait to get on with it.

Dean leaned back on the bed and pulled Cas with him. He could tell the angel was excited and was trying to think of as many things as he could manage to do with this leash.

Castiel landed on Dean with a soft whump, the bed squeaking ever so slightly underneath them; which was just a beginning to the noise.

Dean groaned heavily when Cas landed. While Dean's husband was anything but heavy, he still had some weight behind him. Dean kissed Cas' nose softly before flipping them over.

The angel reached up to pull Dean down to connect their lips once more, weaving his fingers into Dean's short hair.

Dean pulled on the collar and pulled away from Castiel. "Not in control." Dean said pointing a finger at the angel and then turned his finger towards himself, "In control. Do you understand me?"

"Then get a move on and be in control." Castiel mumbled, his voice an octave lower while the collar effectively kept him in place away from Dean.

Dean tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes narrowing with annoyance. "Be in control?" Dean asked and smirked as he climbed off of Cas. "Off the bed. NOW." He yelled, pulling the collar harshly, almost dragging Cas off the bed.

Castiel let out a soft grunt in response to the yank, but went along and followed his orders immediately. He stood in front of Dean, keeping eye contact throughout.

Dean stared at the angel with a smirk on his face. "On your knees." He said and pulled slightly on the leash again. "I like the groans you make when I pull on this."

"Any other orders, sir?" Castiel mentioned after he was kneeling down. A smirk spread across his face, and he knew that he was just egging Dean on.

Dean smirked and stepped towards the angel, running one of his hands down Cas' cheek as his other hand took hold of himself. "Suck. Now" Dean commanded as he pushed the head to Cas' closed lips.

Castiel obliged to Dean's order and let his tongue glide over the skin. The taste was familiar, and the angel knew exactly what his husband liked.

Dean groaned when Cas did that. He tried to keep his head on straight but it wasn't working very well.

The angel hummed in response, letting the vibrations travel through his mouth to Dean to get him even more riled up.

Dean tugged on the angel's hair when he hummed. "Cas..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Do you wish for me to stop, sir?" Castiel muttered softly as he paused his movements for a moment to speak, then continued using his tongue.

"If you stop now, you will not enjoy the rest of the night." Dean said in a breathy tone "Your ass will be sore."

The angel hummed his understanding, speeding up his movements.

Dean glanced down at his husband with a smile on his face. "God I love you..." He mumbled, hoping to convince the angel to look up at him. He had more plans than just a blow job, but he wanted to see the angel's face before he stopped him.

Castiel glanced upwards at Dean's voice, and his eyes shone with the happiness that he couldn't exactly express himself at the moment.

Dean smiled at Cas and pulled back, effectively pulling out of Cas' mouth. "Need you." He whispered, pulling up on the leash. "Need you now."

The angel groaned against the collar's pull, rising to his feet slowly and dragging his hands along Dean's sides." I'm all yours." He mumbled.

Dean leaned in and kissed his husband softly, wrapping his arms around him. "Love you." He mumbled between kisses

"I love you as well." Castiel whispered when he could, letting his hands travel upward to drape over Dean's shoulders.

Dean sighed and yanked on the leash. "Good." He said and gave Cas a crooked grin. "Now let's get back to commands..." He said with a wink.

"As you wish." The angel took back his arms until only his hands were touching, ready to start up the real fun.

"Alright..." Dean said, smiling at his husband. "Back to your knees." Dean instructed with a tug.

Castiel let himself fall back down with a soft thump, remaining silent to await his other commands.

Dean looked down at Cas. "Hands too." He said and walked behind Cas. "I wanna see that ass in the air" he added with a smile.

The angel obliged, even going a step further and leaning down on his elbows, not hands.

Dean hummed happily when the angel did that. "Good boy." He mumbled and leaned down to kiss the back of Castiel's neck.

Castiel shivered, his back arching up at Dean's gentle touch.

"You like that?" Dean asked in a hushed tone. "I bet you do... I know something else you like more though."

"Please Dean." Castiel groaned softly, his breath quickening- almost in tune to his heartbeat.

Dean pulled on the collar softly as he reached into the bag that was left carelessly on the floor for the bottle of lube that was inside of it. "Please what?" He asked and uncapped the bottle.

Castiel's head arched up with the tug, and he let out a low groan in response to Dean's question. "You know what.

Dean tugged on the collar again, a bit harder this time. "Gotta say it." He told the angel and leaned down behind him. "Won't do anything about it unless you say it." He added and kissed his husbands lower back.

"Take me, Dean." Castiel said softly, turning his head to gaze at his husband through his peripheral vision. "Now."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel. "You're not in charge." He said and smacked the angel across the ass. "I am." He added and gave his husband another smack. "But I will very gladly take you." He said, leaning so he could kiss the angel as he pushed one finger in.

The angel let out a small whimper whenever he felt the hand strike, then a deep moan escaped his lips.

Dean started to slowly move his finger as he leaned forward to kiss the angel's shoulder and smiled at him.

Castiel's eyes closed slowly, his body being overwhelmed with the feeling of Dean's finger.

"You want more?" Dean asked in a hushed tone. He noticed the angel's eyes closing and knew that usually meant he was enjoying himself, but it was hard to be sure from how he was whimpering before.

The angel began to speak, but was cut off by a moan once again. He only shook his head in agreement.

Dean sighed slightly. He felt like all he ever did was hurt Cas, but he seemed sincere. He kissed the angel's shoulder again and added another finger. "You look so beautiful." He mumbled into the skin pressed to his face.

Castiel leaned his head to the side, closer to rest up against the top of Dean's head. "Thank you, but you should know that you could never hurt me." He breathed slowly, his body soon getting the better of him.

Dean smiled. He completely forgot the angel always knew what he was thinking. "I can hurt you. But I won't." Dean said and added a third finger. "I love you too much..."

"And I, you." Castiel groaned out, moving his hips slightly as a sign of want.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, alright. You look like you really want me." He said as he pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube into his hand.

The angel joined in on the small laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Dean replied happily as he lined himself up behind the angel.

Castiel fidgeted slightly, anxious for what came next. He pulled carefully against the collar in an attempt to pass the teasing.

Dean pushed in softly, making sure to keep his eyes on the angel the whole time. He pushed in completely and stopped, leaning forward so he was covering Cas entirely.

The angel sighed softly, relishing the feeling of fullness and letting the slight initial burn off. "Okay, Dean. Move." He signaled.

Dean grunted and stayed still, except for bringing his hand up to swat the angel on the side of the ass then pulling on the leash once more. "You. Aren't. In. Charge." He said through gritted teeth and began a hard pace. "Not in charge." he muttered and continued to slam into the angel harshly.

Castiel let out a loud moan as his head was pulled back, and he breathed deeply for a few moments before attempting to speak. "It got you moving though." he mumbled between every groan that was paired with each of Dean's thrusts.

Dean stopped when Cas said that. "Yeah, yeah it did." he said and slid back so he was barely in his husband's ass. "But I think it won't anymore." He added and watched for the angel's reaction.

The angel whimpered and turned his head to give Dean a furious stare. "Jerk."

Dean glared back. "Don't do that. Makes me think of Sam and I really don't need that right now." He explained and moved slightly. "You want me to move?"

Castiel groaned softly once again. "Obviously."

Dean thrusted in harshly. "Good." He said and started his pace again and pulled on the leash. "Wanna hear you yell, baby."

As if on cue, when the leash pulled Castiel's head back sharply and was paired with the feeling of Dean deep inside, the angel let out the loudest moan yet, and his body shivered with the intensity.

Dean kissed Cas' shoulder softly. He loved hearing his husband be vocal during sex, it was one of his favorite sounds.

The angel couldn't stop himself from letting out even more yells with each passing second, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

Dean pulled on the leash harshly, watching as Cas' neck pulled back. Dean picked up the pace and tried to make sure the angel finished before him. "Come on baby, come on..."

Castiel's eyes were closed, his body filled with pleasure as he reached his breaking point. "Dean, I-I'm gonna-" He was cut off by his own loud groan as he finished.

Dean gave another thrust before groaning just as loud as Cas as he finished. He bit down on the angel's shoulder, trying to quiet himself and get his husband to be louder before they were both finished.

The angel could feel his grace bridging on the edge of revealing itself, the power paired with his pleasure intensified it even more, and with Dean's added help he yelled out.

Dean stopped biting Cas' shoulder and looked up at him. He could tell the angel was having a hard time holding back his grace, but it was something Dean had just learned to expect during sex, somehow it seemed different this time. Maybe it was the fact that they were married, or the bondage... Dean could only hope it was the bondage.

The grace settled down as Castiel calmed down, taking deep breaths to help regain some of his strength quickly to not fall. "Dean, that was..." He muttered with a small smile on his face.

"You enjoy it?" Dean asked and pulled out, "Seems like you did." He said smiling at the angel and lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

"Mmm, loved it." Castiel said, his voice muffled by Dean's chest. "We should..." He yawned. "...do it again sometime..."

Dean chuckled softly. "Give me an hour. We can do it again..." He added and laid Cas down before grabbing the bag Cas had brought with him when he came back. "I think we should finally go through this don't you?"

"Sounds like a plan." The angel agreed, pulling the blanket up to wrap his arms around. "As for the bag, go ahead. Some of it's for you anyways."

"You want what's yours?" Dean asked as he lied down next to Cas and pulled him close. "I think it would be better if we both had it. That way we're up for getting back to having a proper honeymoon in an hour."

Castiel thought for a moment until he answered. "Sure. Why not?"

Dean smiled and reached into the bag. "You got everything we need right?" He asked the angel with a smile.

"I would assume so." The angel said, propping himself up and leaning softly against Dean.

"Well that's good." Dean said with a smile as he pulled everything out of the bag. "Did you remember a fork?" He asked his husband, looking around inside the bag for one but not seeing one turn up.

Castiel's eyes opened for a split second when he realized the truth. "No..."

* * *

BTW there will be an alternate ending of sorts where they go another round, but we'll save that for the next update. :w:

Until then, Asta~la~pasta~

(P.S. tell us what you thought of this! We would love to hear from you guys!)


End file.
